


All Kinds Of Weather

by Katherine



Category: Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows
Genre: Friendship, Gen, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: As she waited for the postman to arrive, Rachel touched her locket, imagining that could bring her closer to her friend.
Relationships: Kirsty Tate & Rachel Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	All Kinds Of Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



As she waited for the postman to arrive, Rachel touched her locket, imagining that could bring her closer to her friend. After all, Kirsty had a matching one also containing fairy dust. If only there could be another vacation soon on Rainspell Island, a holiday spent together. Or, best of all, an adventure outside of ordinary time because of the fairies, some other task.

Careful to keep all the secrets of Fairyland, they did not openly write even to each other about those previous tasks. It was enough to make meaningful, slight references, words laden with secrets, like how they had been able to communicate things in winks and whispers those precious times in person. Keeping connected by mail was a thin comfort compared to that, although Kirsty and Rachel wrote faithfully. Rachel kept what seemed like a whole drawerful of waiting postage stamps. But they would rather have days together than be pen pals!

*

First putting the boring mail for her parents on the table, Rachel took her own, not boring at all piece of mail from Kirsty up to her room. The envelope had an exciting bumpiness in the middle. Rachel took her time, making a ritual of opening what her friend had sent her. The paper gave way in scallops, tearing as she pushed under the flap with her thumb.

Kirsty usualIy wrote lovely long letters, but this one was a single page with a few lines on it, folded around something: a bracelet, woven in a flat braid. The note read "Made for you on a rainy day, thinking of other weather! Pearl wanted to play with the thread, so I'm sending it before she steals it for a toy. Will write a proper letter soon."

Rachel smiled, a little at the image of Kirsty's kitten wanting to play as Kirsty made the craft, mostly because Kirsty had made Rachel something to keep. The bracelet was pretty, patterned in silvery grey thread mixed with violet. It was like the magic feather that belonged to Hayley the Rain Fairy. Rachel and Kirsty had helped all seven of the Weather Fairies get their magic feathers back—and someday, Rachel was sure, they would get to help other fairies.

Fastening the bracelet on, Rachel got out her prettiest stationery, the set with art of swans along the top edge, and started to write a thank you letter to her friend. Until they were able to once again meet in person, mail would keep their friendship closely woven.


End file.
